moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire is a 2000 direct-to-video animated adventure musical drama and the seventh film in The Land Before Time series, produced and directed by Charles Grosvenor. It stars the voices of Thomas Dekker, Anndi McAfee, Aria Curzon, Jeff Bennett and Rob Paulsen, and introduces Charles Kimbrough, Patti Deutsch, British actor Michael York and Jim Cummings. This was the only Land Before Time film to be written by Len Uhley. Plot One evening, Petrie begins telling a tale of the best creatures of the world, the Flyers, but it is met with disapproval from Cera. Meanwhile, a herd of dinosaurs visits the Great Valley. Later that night, Littlefoot sees a strange blue-colored meteor falling from the sky and crashing into Threehorn Peak, a volcano in the Smoking Mountain range. When Littlefoot describes it the next morning, the adults in the Great Valley do not believe him except for two newcomers, the mysterious "Rainbow Faces", who speak about possibilities of wonders beyond what they know. The Rainbow Faces suggest the rock may be a "Stone of Cold Fire", which is capable of possessing magical properties. Pterano, the outcast uncle of Littlefoot's friend Petrie, overhears the conversation and conspires to use the rock to take control of the Valley. Pterano asks Petrie, who idolizes him, for the location of the rock and learns its location. Littlefoot's friend Ducky overhears Pterano's plan, but before she can warn the others, Pterano and his cronies, Sierra and Rinkus, abduct her and set out to find the Stone. Upon discovering Ducky's kidnapping, the adults tell the young ones how Pterano led some of their herd during their search for the Valley, but had accidentally led his followers to a pack of Sharpteeth. Pterano was able to fly away, but the event left him emotionally scarred. He was expelled from the herd as punishment for leading his followers into danger. Because the adults are slow to reach a decision, Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, and Spike take off by themselves in search of Ducky. Meanwhile, Ducky escapes and falls into a cave while fleeing. After the children find her, Ducky comforts Petrie, who is distraught about his uncle's actions, by stating that Pterano is the least wicked of the three Flyers, and that he still has a potential of doing good. Meanwhile, Sierra displays mutinous feelings towards Pterano, and Rinkus convinces him to betray Pterano once they find the Stone. The children pursue the Flyers, hoping to reach the Stone before them. Aided by the Rainbow Faces, who suddenly appear and offer their knowledge of volcanoes, they manage to arrive at Threehorn Peak before the Flyers. However, both groups discover that the Stone is just an ordinary meteorite. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano explains that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the stone, not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the Great Valley. Unwilling to believe the Stone is not magical, Sierra and Rinkus betray Pterano. However, as they attempt to get the Stone to give them power, the volcano begins to erupt, and Pterano saves Ducky when she falls off the mountain. Petrie's mother arrives with a friend (who is one big flyer) to evacuate the children, leaving Sierra and Rinkus to be caught in the Stone's explosion. Pterano is thanked for saving Ducky. Meanwhile, the grown ups have a meeting and decide about Pterano's fate. Soon, as punishment for his plan (spoken by Littlefoot's grandfather), he is exiled from the Valley for five years, which he accepts. But Petrie tries to plead against the punishment. However, Pterano tells Petrie that sometimes everyone has to take responsibility for their actions. Petrie says that he is going to miss him and Pterano responds back ("I should miss you too, Petrie"). Then, Cera's father scares Pterano away; begging him to move on. That night, Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces and asks them if the meteorite he saw really was a Stone of Cold Fire. They admit that while it wasn't, his effort to search for it was what really mattered, and reiterate that there are many unknowns to be discovered "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Littlefoot is then momentarily distracted, and when he turns around, he finds that the Rainbow Faces have disappeared in a pillar of light. As his friends find him, an inspired Littlefoot reflects that there are many unknowns and that such unknowns make life wonderful. Voice Actors *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Spiketail *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Michael York as Pterano *Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Rinkus *Jim Cummings as Sierra *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Patti Deutsch as Rainbow Face #2 *John Ingle as Cera's Dad *Charles Kimbrough as Rainbow Face #1 *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer/Mama Flyer *Frank Welker as Utahraptor Trivia * It is paired with The Road to El Dorado. *This was the first in the series to use digital ink and paint and computer techniques for the animation rather than transferring the characters to cels (I-VI). However, the animation design for this film is entirely different than the animation design for the following films from The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze onwards. *The original title for the movie could have been "Search for the Stone of Cold Fire" as the trailer narrator calls it in this trailer. *This was the first sequel in The Land Before Time film franchise to be released on DVD. *This is the second film not to have a narrator. Instead, Petrie narrates the opening scene. *This was the third time Spike sings; he mutters Good Inside. *The music that plays in the background when the gang is chasing the male Rainbow Face is the instrumental music from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. *There is a scene when Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, and Spike are crossing a canyon on vines, and Cera complains that every time they do this she is always at the back of the line. However, Spike is almost always the one at the back of the line, not counting Petrie, who flies across, with one exception in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, when they are quickly crossing a log while being chased by a Sharptooth. However, during this scene Cera is the first to cross and Littlefoot is the last. *Aside from the Pterano flashback, no sharpteeth appear in this film. This is also the only film to date where the Gang does not encounter any. *This is the first film in which Petrie cries, although he may have cried in the original, however, his face is turned away from the camera in that movie. In this film, he cries four times. *First film in which Spike cries; there are tears visible in his eyes during the scene where he draws in the dirt *Rainbow Faces later appear in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration running along with an Ouranosaurus and a Styracosaurus. *The music from this film was also played in the first episode of the Jimmy Neutron spin-off show, Planet Sheen, when Sheen was on his encounter with Bobb due to Michael Tavera composing the music for the show. *This is the first, and so far, only film with leaf eater villains who are truly bad. (Hyp, Nod, and Mutt later reformed as did Pterano in this movie though Rinkus and Sierra, if they survived, are still evil. Strut is technically an Egg Stealer, even if he does eat plants for whatever odd reason.) *It is heavily implied that the two Rainbow Faces are extraterrestrial beings that took on dinosaur form to educate those in the Great Valley. Their vast knowledge of the outside world, manner of speech, and the male Rainbow Face's occasional close calls of revealing too much information indicate this. *When Grandma Longneck states "Littlefoot is right. I'm sorry if this will be painful for you." she has Grandpa Longneck's coloration. *When Rinkus and Sierra are blown away by the Stone of Cold Fire's explosion, and they land in the cave in the mountain, when a close-up of them is shown, Rinkus and Sierra's positions have been switched around. *In the flashback sequence detailing why Pterano is met with scorn by the adults of the Great Valley, Grandpa Longneck explains that after the Great Earthshake, the adults communed and traveled together as a group, with no one's opinion outweighing the other. This contradicts with much of the "racism" expressed in the first Land Before Time film, in which many of the herds kept to their own kind. *On STARZ Kids and Family, STARZ ENCORE Family, and STARZ on Demand airings and current digital printings, there have been many alterations to the film; the 1997 Universal Pictures logo is now zoomed in, both title cards are now shown right before the comets zoom into the light during the opening scene, the fiery comet which Littlefoot sees at night is now yellow instead of blue, the fiery pit which blows Littlefoot and his friends out of Threehorn Peak and the small boulder they stand on are entirely reanimated, the pillar of light at the very end is more shiny, and the late-1990's Universal Television logo is added right before the Universal Cartoon Studios logo. Category:Adventure drama films Category:Children films Category:American animated films Category:Universal films Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:The Land Before Time Category:DVD Category:VHS